


Башня в Башне

by Gavrusssha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, kitchen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Пра еду!





	

Холодильник Старк-Тауэр огромен и бел, как Гималаи, но гораздо более приступен. Стив в силу своего метаболизма общается с ним чаще всех. Обычно из холодильника торчит его задняя часть (не то, чтобы кто-нибудь был против) и зажатый в левой руке на отлете покетбук из серии "Сто книг, которые вы непременно должны прочитать, чтобы не прослыть дебилом" или что-то подобное. Жует Стив так же энергично, как и перелистывает страницы, уговорить его перейти на электронную книжку или планшет пока никому не удалось. Прочитанные книги Стив складывает стопочкой на полочке со специями, и полочка эта уже несколько раз обваливалась под их тяжестью. Быть дураком и быть голодным Капитан Америка равно не любит. 

 

Наташа кружит вокруг холодильника, как кошка, занятая потусторонними кошачьими мыслями; открывая его, фыркает, быстро окидывает взглядом переполненные полки, брезгливо выковыривает какую-нибудь тарталетку и уходит. Где и как она ест на самом деле (и, главное, что) - никто не знает. А кто знает - тот, видимо, уже не расскажет.  
\- Не хотите ли сделать персональный продуктовый заказ, мэм? - интересуется Пятница.  
Наташа качает головой. Если бы, эх... Если бы все еще был жив Джарвис, он бы, конечно, так просто не отступился. Но вместо Джарвиса теперь Пятница, а Пятнице все равно. 

 

Брюс заглядывает в холодильные недра, как в бездну, долго щурится, пока его очки не покрываются инеем, а белые недра не начинают вглядываться в него. Ест Брюс, впрочем, всегда одни и те же болоньезе с одним и тем же салатом, вынимая их с одного и того же места на полке (второй сверху), иногда разогревая пасту, а иногда - промахиваясь мимо микроволновки и не выказывая никакого неудовольствия. Все попытки подменить его еду в холодильнике вызывали настолько околохалковские приступы гнева, что даже Тони отступился. Поев, Брюс аккуратно моет посуду, тихо заваривает чай, созерцая чайный пар и внюхиваясь в запах улуна, и забирает чашку к себе. Ни одна унесенная таким образом чашка не вернулась на кухню. Куда они деваются - загадка. Помечать чашки следящими датчиками и/или радиоактивными изотопами - бесполезно. 

 

Клинт обращается к холодильнику хаотично, непредсказуемо и точно, когда готовит. Готовка Клинта - это стихия. Кухня становится небезопасным местом, повсюду летает масло, баклажан, чилийские перчики, ножи, соль, лопатка, снова масло, запах поджаривающейся баранины, рука Клинта выстреливает вслепую - бах дверцей - в руках у него какая-нибудь неназываемая гадость, заказанная Пятнице бог знает когда и, вот, пригодившаяся. Он посыпает ванилином карри и солит тыкву, соединяет ветчину с астромелиями и кактусы с хинином - и на выходе получается действительно очень, необыкновенно, очешуенно вкусно, и если ты смел, быстр и орел (или асгардский бог), то можешь успеть выхватить ложку-другую божественной пищи из-под носа у Клинта и съесть ее на бегу, в те доли секунды, пока тебе в затылок вонзается стрела возмездия. Потом Клинт сидит на углу стола, гладя себя по животу, и с серьезнейшим лицом сытого удава размышляет об экзистенции и тленности бытия. Потом он уходит, а пылающие развалины кухни за ночь приходят в норму - возможно, сами собой. 

 

Асгардский бог любит поесть, но смысл и душа кухни - и души ее, холодильника - ему недоступны. В холодильнике Тор хранит пиво. Много, много, очень много пива, в основном темного или черного, в основном европейского, но иногда ирландского, а иногда какого-нибудь бразильского из мелкой авторской серии. В земном пиве Тор, в общем, как вы поняли, разбирается хорошо. К тому же он его не закусывает, а, когда ему внезапно приходит в голову идея поесть, то в последнюю очередь он будет искать еду в холодильнике, этом филиале Ётунхейма (еще подцепишь что-нибудь темномагическое, сохрани Один), а скорее спустится вниз и в ближайшей пиццерии будет пугать официантов и влюблять в себя официанток (или наоборот), оставив по себе на память легенды о способности сожрать стопку супермясных пицц в суперкороткие сроки, пару синяков, поломанный стул, битую на радостях посуду и/или засос/засосы (как повезет, опять же).

 

Тони видит холодильник, когда его никто не видит - глубокой ночью, когда пробирается из лаборатории на кухню, выключив свет, из одной лунной тени в другую, крадется, хихикая, как вор, по собственному дому, вплывает на сонную кухню, скользя по плиткам пола - черным и белым - открывает дверцу своего гаргантюанского семейного ледника (который заменил в современных домах семейный очаг) и выгребает из потайного отделения стопку мгновенных поляроидов - фотоаппарат срабатывает, когда открывается дверца - любуется, перебирая их, лицами, искаженными разными степенями нетерпения/ожидания/недоверия/удивления/надежды - последнее подчеркнуть - и думает, что если бы у них, у Мстителей, был семейный альбом, туда стоило бы вклеивать именно эти фото. Для снижения градуса пафоса. Для потомков. Для друзей. Для врагов. И для него, Тони, лично. 

 

Его собственное лицо на этих фото обычно озарено пугающей холодильник собственнической, плотоядной, сияющей нежностью. Нет-нет, никакого альбома, никакого, никогда. Естественно.


End file.
